a different kind of fix
by TheScriptLady27
Summary: helena was back in the warehouse to fix the mess paracelsus and nick left behind. she wasn't really planning on staying, but she may realize that she is needed in more ways than one.


**A/N:** I wrote another thing! Yeah, I know I shouldn't have, since I still have two other fics waiting to be updated, but I couldn't resist, and since Warehouse 13 is my new obsession, it practically begged me to write it. So I did. First WH13 fic, but I am quite proud of the outcome.

* * *

_So long live the reckless and the brave,_

_I don't think I want to be saved,_

_My song has not been sung._

_And long live the fast times, so come what may,_

_I don't think I'll ever be saved,_

_Our song has not been sung,_

_Long live us._

The Reckless and The Brave – All Time Low.

Myka and Pete were off hunting an artifact in Boston or somewhere near the coast, as Mrs. Frederic had told her. She knew she should've paid more attention, but everything had been a blur: Adwin Kosan and Mrs. Frederic showing up at her apartment door asking for help (since Pete and Myka's visit to Wisconsin, she decided she couldn't keep lying to Nate and Adelaide, so she sat down with them and told them the closest thing to the truth she could manage. And after that, she moved out. She even left town), and dragging her out saying she really needed to pack fast. Both caretaker and regent seemed desperate to get her help, and since it was Warehouse related, Helena really couldn't say no.

So now, she found herself driving the South Dakota's highways with a clear destination on mind. Mrs. Frederic hadn't said what was so important, she only said it was difficult to explain and it would be best if she saw it with her own eyes. She instructed the Victorian woman to report directly to the Warehouse, no stops. The matter was _that_ important. And Helena didn't like the sound of that.

As the construction stepped into her line of sight, Helena felt a shiver run down her spine. It felt wonderful, warming, almost like coming home after a long business trip. But at the same time, it felt foreign, cold, she couldn't get used to coming to the Warehouse; at least not since she was debronzed.

She parked her modest Ford beside Artie's beloved car and Agent Jinks' hybrid. She got out and made a beeline to Artie's office, as fast as the Warehouse security system allowed her.

The moment she stepped in, boxes and boxes occupying most of the space of the office greeted her. She made her way towards one and crouched to read the label.

"H.G.? It took you a while, Artie's losing his mind," the voice of one Agent Jinks filled the office.

"I wasn't aware these artifacts went missing from Warehouse 12," she said while standing up to meet the young man's eyes and shake the offered hand.

"Yeah, Pete, Myka and Artie found them two days ago in Buffalo, New York," said the agent as he walked out of the office. He looked back and gave Helena a look that meant she should follow him. Quickly, she caught up and they walked side by side. Passing the isles, Helena realized something was off.

"And where is young Ms. Donovan? I would have expected her to greet me."

Steve tensed up and quickened his pace. "Yeah, that's kind of the reason why you are here."

"Agent Jinks, I am not sure I follow -" she began as they doubled a corner and entered the Bronze Sector. Helena's blood ran cold as she stopped abruptly and stared angrily at the statues. It had been almost four years and yet sometimes she could feel herself made of the metal that covered her former companions.

"Is H.G. finally here?" She heard Artie's voice and somehow, it brought a small smile to her face. She walked up to him and offered her hand, which he shook without reservations.

"Artie. A pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise. Now, can we start?"

Helena nodded and he stepped aside, to reveal a bronzed figure. Her stomach did an annoying flip and she could help to feel her heart sinking. Standing in front of her, bathed in amber metal, was Claudia Donovan.

"That's the reason why she didn't greet you," Steve said.

Helena turned to both men. "Please do tell me what is going on here."

Artie went out on a rant about how Claudia was bronzed by some guy who she let in the Warehouse that wanted to debronze some alchemist so he could use the Philosopher's Stone and now the bronzer was broken so they needed her to fix it so they could bring Claudia back because either way she was going to break, literally.

Helena stared at him and then looked at Agent Jinks expecting him to clear a little better the matter in hand, but all he did was add comments about how the guy Claudia let in was a liar and he had a feeling about him all along but still was too slow to do anything about it.

Helena raised a hand, annoyed at the rants. "Stop! Is the ridiculous amount of information really necessary?. As far as I could catch, I am needed to repair the bronzer, right?" Artie nodded effusively at her. "Fine, I'll do so. And maybe later, either one of you will be capable of explaining me exactly how this happened, when you have recovered you ability to make coherent sentences."

Artie pointed at a toolbox. "You'll find everything you need there," a nervous pause. "Yeah, I'm just going to –" he picked his trick bag and walked out of the Bronze Sector, muttering something down the lines of how difficult it was to trace someone and how he didn't understand how Claudia made it look so easy. Agent Jinks trailed close behind, leaving Helena all alone to work her mechanical magic.

She slipped her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it somewhere behind her, she rolled the sleeves of her blue button down up to her elbows and she leaned on the bronzer. Cables were pointing out of the small controller. Helena reached out for one and the moment her fingers touched it, she felt an electric charge run through her system. She retrieved her hand and shook her head. Slowly, she crouched and her hands ran down the length of the small pillar holding the bronzer controller. She grabbed a screwdriver from the toolbox and stripped it open. If she was going to fix it, she was going to fix it from scratch.

* * *

Pete and Myka entered Artie's office followed by the Countess of St. Germain, the three of them wearing really tired, really defeated expressions.

"We were too late, we lost track of him," Pete informed as he plopped down on a chair, the Countess mirroring his actions although a little bit more gracefully, muttering how sneaky her husband was.

"What do we know about this stone?" Myka asked to one in particular.

"Well, nothing really," responded Steve. "The basics. Alchemists used it to turn metals into gold. It is believed it can help people achieve immortality -"

"Yes, yes, that's been already settled," Pete said, pointing to the Countess. Artie and Myka gave him a look. "What? He's stating the obvious."

"Also," continued Steve, bringing the attention back to him. "The stone was created under a process called Magnus Opus."

"Which means?"

"The Great Work. Artie said that. The stone was created under three stages of multiplication, right?" Myka provided, looking at Steve, who nodded. He opened his mouth to reply, but a sharp beeping sound stopped him. Steve turned to the computer. "It's coming from the Bronze Sector." Artie rolled his chair towards Steve. The lights went out for a beat, the Warehouse trembled and then everything stopped. Artie looked at the screen and turned to the other agents.

"Myka, go check it out."

"Artie, I -"

"Myka. Go. Check. It. Out."

The agent in question huffed and tiredly stepped out of the office. While she was sorting her way through countless isles, the lights went out again and the Warehouse shook once more. She hurried her steps knowing that if she didn't it would result in catastrophe.

As she was entering the Bronze Sector she could hear ruffled movements and immediately drew her Tesla out. When she was fully inside she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bollocks!" She heard a perfect British accent that she wasn't expecting to hear. Not now, and honestly? Not ever.

"Helena?"

The Victorian woman raised her head and smiled pleasantly at her. "Hello, Myka." And when she didn't lower her Tesla, she continued with a teasing smile. "Seems we are forever destined to meet at gun point."

Myka couldn't suppress her grin, memories of the 'mission' they had together flooding her mind. Back when Helena was trying to impress her. When Myka allowed herself to be impressed. When both were able to save Claudia. Myka sighed and looked at the statue. She put the Tesla in the waistband of her jeans and her arms fell limp to her sides. This time, they weren't able to save her. "Why are you here, Helena?" Myka heard herself say, and with her back turned to the former agent, she decided it was easier to talk.

"My assistance was requested to solve this… misfortune, shall we say. I couldn't exactly refuse."

"And your family?" Myka flinched as she spoke.

"I left," Helena limited to say. A soft silence surrounded them, but the question still lingered. "Way before this occurrence. In fact, a few weeks after you and Pete left." That was enough to get Myka to turn around and look at the inventor and slowly she stepped closer to her. But the other woman raised a hand to stop her.

"If I were you, I would think twice to step closer."

Myka tilted her head to the left and gave Helena a curious look. She finally realized that the inventor was slightly shorter than her normal height. So Myka stepped back and lowered her eyes to the ground to see what Helena was talking about. The inventor hopped out of the hole she had managed to dig and dusted off her hands on her black pants.

A small blue spark came out of the ground, followed by another one bigger. Helena tried to duck for cover, but the charge still caught her. The Warehouse trembled, the lights dimmed for a moment and then it was over.

Myka snapped her fingers. "So _you're_ the one that's causing it!"

Helena looked up from her position in the ground, rubbing her hand along the back of her neck. "Yes, I declare myself guilty."

Myka helped her to get on her feet and looked around. "Okay, what exactly is this?"

"Artie said my work was to repair the bronzer and bring Claudia back safe and sound," Helena said a tad proudly. "That's what I've been trying to do for the past couple of hours, but the Warehouse wouldn't let me work."

Myka pointed to the hole. "What is that for?"

"Oh. Since the original circuits of the bronzer were brutally destroyed, I found myself in need to replace them. The circuits not only run in the bronzer, but also into the ground and it's been a pain in the arse to cut them out and put others in place."

A small smile made it's way into Myka's face. "Do you need a hand with that?"

"You would be my saviour. I need the charges to stop _zapping_ me, as Claudia would say, yes? They interrupt whatever progress I could make."

"I think I can manage that." Myka caught the distinct sound of a crack and Helena dove for cover, hearing it too, but when the charge didn't come, Myka looked around. Myka heard it again and she could have sworn she saw movement coming from Claudia's statue. She remembered what Artie had said: if they didn't debronze her fast she was going to turn into dust. _Why_ was the question that still hung in the air, but not one agent really wanted to know. They have learned to believe Artie's word.

"Helena?" The woman in question came out of another bronzed figure and hummed her response. "Tell me please that you are close to fix the bronzer."

"Yes, dear. Can you cover me?" Myka nodded and sprinted out of the Bronze Sector hearing a loud complaint from the Victorian woman. The agent ran down the isles hoping her memory wouldn't fail her and she could find the same elephant that sent her and Pete to the 40's. Damned animal had to hold it together for a few charges and not bronze them or send them somewhere else that Myka was sure wasn't going to be the 40's.

Her memory served her well, as always. She grabbed the golden figure with one hand while the other snatched the vest that came along with it. She slipped it on her shoulders and ran back to the inventor. Helena was fumbling with some cables, muttering soft curses and Myka found the situation rather amusing. The normally elegant and composed woman barely cursed and watching her frustration rise to the surface while working brought sadness to her face. Myka felt like this was a normal occurrence and she knew that it could have been, if it wasn't for H.G.'s failed attempts to: a) destroy the world; and b) be normal.

A spark took her out of her depressing state. "Oh, here comes another, darling," the subject of her thoughts announced, stepping out of the hole and covering behind the closest statue.

Myka stepped closer to the hole, waiting for the bigger spark to come out. And when it did, she snagged it so much like a pro, even Pete would be proud of her. She held the elephant over her head and did a little victory dance. Yeah. Pete would be _very_ proud of her. She caught Helena on her periphery smiling softly at her and suddenly, she was very conscious of herself. She lowered the elephant, along with her head and smiled shyly.

"Sorry."

"That's quite alright, darling," the inventor replied turning to the bronzer. She picked up the tweezers she was working with and resumed her actions.

Myka watched carefully. "Why you left?" Helena looked up with a question in her eyes and Myka shook her head. "I don't mean the Warehouse, I mean Nate and Adelaide."

Helena hummed, returning her eyes to the bronzer. "Well, after you left, Nate was very upset. He demanded the truth and when I told him, he prompted me with a choice: leave or stay. And you were right, Myka, as hard as I wanted to belong there it just wasn't my place. So, I apologized profusely to Adelaide and left."

"And where are you living now?"

"Somewhere called New Haven. It rains a lot, but it's really peaceful, not to mention the scenery is rather breathtaking."

Myka nodded absently. "Why you didn't call? I mean, we would've accepted you here, after all –"

Helena shifted and gave Myka her undivided attention. "I wasn't ready to back to the Warehouse, Myka. I am not sure I want to now. I've told you, the Warehouse and I, we are not the best combination. What Pete said once was true; every time I show up, something bad happens. I think that says volumes about me, darling."

"So, why are you back _now_?" Myka sighed.

"It's about Claudia. I've grown quite fond of her. Not to mention I've saved her once already," Helena added with a smirk, although it did not reached her eyes. The inventor nodded and shifted again in front of the bronzer. She cut cables, twisted them and finally she joined them. She took the screwdriver and shut the bronzer.

"Is it ready?" Myka asked, stepping closer to Helena, against her better judgment.

"I hope so."

Both women carried Claudia to the chamber and maneuvered her, trying not to bump into anything else. Helena returned to the bronzer while Myka stayed outside the chamber, ready to receive Claudia, in case Helena's efforts were successful.

Helena pressed some buttons here and there and after a precise combination, she sent the bronzer to work. A loud noise came out from it and Myka turned to Helena smiling. It was working.

But the inventor's smile faltered when the bronzer wasn't actually debronzing Claudia. She repeated the combination of buttons and waited. They heard the sound again, but nothing happened. Myka was looking at her with desperation written all across her face, and Helena was on the verge of pulling her hair out. _Why wasn't it working?_ She tried again. Nothing. Helena reviewed the process she followed to repair the machine and she couldn't find any mistakes. And really? H.G. Wells rarely made mistakes.

"What is it? Why isn't it working?" Myka voiced her own desperation. "Did you miss something? Crossed a cable or anything?"

"Darling, I might have been in a rush, but I am certain nothing is missing," she thought again. "Unless –"

She crossed the whole sector in long strides and the maintenance cell came in view. She opened the small door and let out a frustrated growl.

"Should something be in there? What's missing? What makes the bronzer work?" Myka was throwing a hundred questions per second at her, in true Myka fashion. "Helena, talk to me."

"We are paying Artie a visit, darling."

And she strode out of the Bronze Sector, leaving Myka behind. But still, she could hear her yell questions at her.

"Why? What is going on? Helena?" The inventor heard a sigh and she was sure she heard a muffled "were all Victorians like her?" She chuckled for herself.

* * *

Artie was running around in his office, throwing papers and reading books at the speed of light. Steve and Pete were hunched in front of the computer. Helena entered first, huffing loudly, and Myka followed, with a confused expression all over her face.

"H.G., you're back!" Pete said, moving to throw his arms around her.

"Hello, Pete," and she moved past him, towards Artie. The older man stopped his movements and while Helena was taking to him, he was glancing nervously at the rest of his agents.

"What's up with them?" Pete asked.

"I don't know. Back in the Bronze Sector, Helena said she was paying Artie a visit but she didn't say _why_."

"Bronze Sector? What was she doing there?"

"She was trying to fix the bronzer, to bring Claudia back."

"Artie! I have him!" Steve interrupted further conversations, his arms raised victoriously over his head. Artie gave Helena a last look and approached him quickly.

"Where is he?"

"Keystone." The younger agent informed, pulling up a surveillance camera video.

"Uh, Mount Rushmore. Nothing screams 'super villain mashup objetive' better."

"Is that my son?" Charlotte asked, coming behind Artie to peer on the computer too.

"Yes, and he didn't make it that far," Artie concluded. "Pete, take Steve with you and bring him back."

"I want to go," the Countess demanded.

Artie looked at her for a few seconds. "Alright, but do not try any funny business."

Steve and Pete bolted out of Artie's office, leaving Myka glaring at Artie and a very silent Helena observing the scene.

"Are you going to explain what is going on?"

Artie swallowed visibly. "What have you told her?" He asked Helena.

"Nothing, I was expecting you would do it."

"Ok, what is going on here?" Myka finally snapped.

"Mrs. Frederic and Kosan thought it would be a wise move to bring H.G. to repair the bronzer, and I agreed," a pause in which Artie looked at Helena again. "I thought that she could find a way to repair it without having to use the artifact."

"What artifact?" Myka threw her arms in the air.

"The Bronze Stele. It's what makes the bronzer work," Helena provided.

"Why would Helena make the bronzer work without it?"

"Because she's H.G. Wells!" Artie fell quiet and Myka turned to the subject of the conversation.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Not really, no," but the smirk betrayed her. "I take Agent Jinks and Pete went out to retrieve the Stele."

Artie nodded. "And you two have work to do. Paracelsus and Nick took several artifacts, and I want to know for what they could use them."

"And what are you going to do?" Myka encountered, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to find out why Paracelsus was bronzed," Artie barked and returned to juggle with papers and books.

Myka sighed. "Up for some research?"

Helena shot her a charming smile. "Anything for you, darling."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you need Paracelsus to reverse the effects of the Philosopher's Stone," started Pete, surfing through people in the Memorial.

"Yes, but first I need the other half of the Stone," Charlotte craned her neck, looking for her son.

"Which your husband has."

"As far as I know."

"Why does Paracelsus need Nick? I mean, he's just a kid."

"Paracelsus is Nick's uncle."

Pete's next question was interrupted by a commotion somewhere to his left. As far as his height allowed him to see, Steve had found Paracelsus, and the alchemist wasn't going down without a fight. Pete drew out his Tesla at the same time his arm was being yanked.

"Don't hurt Nick."

Pete nodded. That wasn't his intention, unless it was strictly necessary. He approached as fast as the mass of people allowed him.

Somewhere along the way, Steve had lost possession of his Tesla and was engaging in hand-to-hand combat with Paracelsus. Steve's back was to Pete, covering perfectly the other man. Pete had to take the shot. He inhaled deeply and aimed as far from Steve as possible.

The Tesla ray came out and it hit Steve squarely in the back. _Shit, sorry Steve._ When the younger agent's body fell limp to the floor, Pete held his Tesla towards the alchemist.

"Alright, Nicholas Flamel, this ends here."

Paracelsus, with his hands raised, stared blankly at him; apparently he hadn't caught up with pop culture references.

"All Warehouse agents are the same. Intruding in other's business as if they were their own," Paracelsus tone was cold and Pete fought the urge to cringe. Yeah, super villain mashup. Even worse than H.G. in her 'let's destroy the world 'cause I don't really care' state.

And then, the Tesla charge came out of nowhere.

"Pete," through the fog that his mind was in, he could hear someone calling for him. "Pete," he wasn't really sure he wanted to answer, after all, he was so comfy, he wanted to stay that way for a little while longer. He was tired, chasing Charlotte's husband around for two days straight with little sleep was starting to take its toll. And before that Myka had told him she had cancer, Claudia was bronzed and the bronzer was broken. Too many things to assimilate in a short period of time, there was just so much Pete could take. And, come think about it? It was just another day in the office. And Pete was really, _really _tired.

"Pete!" and after that call, came a slap. That certainly made him painfully aware of his surroundings. He was lying flat in his back on the cold floor of the Mount Rushmore Memorial. He had the philosophy that everywhere was a bed only if you tried hard enough, but maybe the floor of a national park was a little excessive.

He sat up, his head spinning around like crazy. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?"

Steve looked at him strangely. "Someone Tesla'd me. Paracelsus is gone, so is Nick and Charlotte. But," Steve brought his hands in front of Pete, "I got the Bronze Stele."

Pete stood up and went for the artifact, but Steve held it out of his reach. "Gloves," he reminded.

Pete nodded obviously and took a pair out of the back pocket of his pants. He inspected the artifact closely and stretched his arms as far as he could, holding it victoriously. "Let's go back to the Bat-cave, Robin."

Steve chuckled, getting the reference. "What about Paracelsus?"

"The guy can wait, first we have to debronze Claudia. With her back, it will be easier to track him down and bring him back to the Bronze Sector."

"You go, man," Steve held his hand for a high five that Pete was fast to reciprocate.

* * *

Pete and Steve entered Artie's office looking rather proud of themselves as if their mission had been a total success.

Artie looked beyond them, expecting someone else. "Where's Nick?"

"Where's Charlotte?" Myka asked.

"And the Bronze Stele?" Helena ventured.

Pete pointed at her smugly. "And the million dollars go to the hundred and fifty year old lady." Helena looked disgusted at his comment, and would possibly stuck her tongue out at Pete if it was proper of her.

"Pete," Myka's tone was a warning, if he didn't drop the act, she was going to punch him.

"Okay, first, Nick wasn't alone, Paracelsus was with him."

"And someone Tesla'd us, so we pretty much don't know where they went, but we're sure Charlotte is with them," Steve added.

"Did you do _something_ right?" Artie growled.

Pete smiled proudly. "Actually, we did," he nodded to Steve and the younger agent materialized the Bronze Stele out of his jacket. Artie rushed forward, gloves already in place; he snatched the artifact out of Steve's hands and rushed out of his office. The rest of the agents exchanged looks and after nodding several times, followed Artie.

When they reached the Bronze Sector, Artie had already put the Stele in place and was staring angrily at the bronzer.

"How does this thing work? H.G.!"

Helena chuckled and stepped forward. "I apologize." She pressed some buttons, well aware that Artie wanted to find out how her design of the bronzer worked. Before pushing the action button, a big red button that made Helena laugh, she looked back at the agents. Steve was the first one outside the chamber, Myka close behind him. Pete and Artie were below the platform and all of them were looking at her expectantly. Helena smiled softly, and put the bronzer to work.

A loud sound filled the Bronze Sector and finally the damned bronzer worked. The chamber filled with white smoke and then everything was silent, the only noise was the rapid breathings of both Agent Jinks and Myka.

The chamber opened and a wild Claudia stumbled out, Steve coming forward to hold her steady. Claudia turned to him and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. The moment was short, because Claudia caught sight of Myka and threw herself at the older agent. Then at Pete, who held her and whispered softly in her ear "it's good to have you back." Claudia smiled, trying to keep her tears at bay, but when she hugged Artie, and the grumpy man hugged her back, she couldn't hold them back.

They stayed embraced for a moment, before Artie began pulling back and Claudia could catch sight of the figure standing behind him. She gasped. "H.G., you're back!" And went to hug her just as tightly as the others. Helena returned the hug and smiled, oh, had the young tech made a way into her heart.

Claudia pulled back and fixed her with a serious look. "Because, you are really back, right?"

Helena looked away, searching for Myka's eyes and when she did, she spoke softly. "Only if you would have me back." A high-pitched sound came out of Claudia's throat and she threw her arms around Helena once more. As the inventor found herself returning yet again another hug, her eyes never left Myka's, and she could see silent agreement and a few tears clouding them.

Pete cleared his throat and Claudia pulled back, going instead into Steve's arms. "Well, we can all agree this was a battle won. I feel like we can call it a day."

Artie was about to protest when Myka came in Pete's aid. "It is not always that I agree with him, but I agree with him. It's late, Artie, we're tired and Claudia's back. We'll worry about Paracelsus tomorrow, when he threatens the world." All Artie could do was huff in response.

All work forgotten, the whole Warehouse crew left the building. Steve and Claudia climbed into Steve's hybrid, already debating what kind of food they would be picking along the way. Pete took Artie by the arm and yanked him into his SUV, yelling he would have anything but he needed a piece of pie, or maybe the whole pie. Myka chuckled at her family's antics and stepped shyly towards Helena, everyone else assuming she would be riding back with her.

"It's a short journey but can I drive?"

Helena laughed softly. "Pete's right, you'll find any excuse to drive," she handed over the keys to her car. "Suit yourself, darling."

Myka eyed the modest Ford left outside the Warehouse.

"A Ford? Really?"

"What?"

"I don't know, I always pictured you in a fancier car."

"Well, it seems these days a Rolls Royce it's incredibly expensive. And, also, Henry Ford was a lovely young man, he used to travel to England a lot."

"Wait, you met Henry Ford?" Myka was sporting an incredulous look. "Never mind, of course you did."

Helena could only chuckle in response.

* * *

The drive to the B&B was silent, although, as Myka mused, it was a comfortable silence. After stopping several times because Claudia wanted pizza for dinner, but Pete was also craving chicken wings and pie, Myka parked the third and final house outside the B&B.

Abigail was waiting for them with the door wide open and a warm smile in her face, which only grew wider when she saw the four boxes of pizza Steve was carrying. They all went inside, following a line commanded by Claudia, passing Abigail.

Helena was last, and when she came face to face with the other woman, she stopped.

"And who are you?"

Abigail smiled and offered her hand. "Abigail Cho, I'm the new owner of the B&B."

Helena shook her hand. "Oh, and –"

"Artie, in his astrolabe induced hallucination. It wasn't pretty and we don't talk much about it."

"Oh, it seems I missed a great deal of things."

Abigail nodded. "You are?"

"Pardon me. Helena Wells."

They went inside, and after a few seconds, something in Abigail's brain snapped. "_You are H.G. Wells_."

Chuckling, Helena stayed back. "Why, yes, the one and only."

"I've only heard rumors about you and some pieces here and there –"

Helena raised a hand to stop the woman. "Let's not worry about that tonight. We'll have dinner and enjoy the company and if I am right, something tells me I'm going to be around for an extended period of time."

Abigail nodded and both made their way to the dinning table, where Claudia and Pete were already handing pizza pieces. Abigail chose a seat to Artie's right, while Claudia sat to his left. Steve sat next to Claudia and Pete followed suit. Helena chose the seat to Abigail's right and Myka sat between Pete and Helena.

They joked all night, even got Artie to laugh, bronzer jokes aside of course, although Pete was dying to make one, having two members debronzed. Three, if he count that time him and Myka bronzed Steve, but he took the luxury not to. They caught Helena up with some cases and eventually they shared more details with Abigail about the inventor.

The food long gone, Artie stood up and retrieved himself to his piano and began to play. Claudia challenged Pete to play Super Smash Bros Brawl and somehow, they managed to bring Steve and Helena along with them. The four of them went to occupy the spots in the couch, followed by Abigail, who refused the offer to play, but couldn't let the opportunity pass to see H.G. Wells playing a video game.

Myka looked at them, love pouring out of her eyes. Quietly, she stepped outside, to watch the stars.

Sometimes, when she can't sleep and Pete wakes up for his 3 A.M. sandwich, he tries to teach her the constellations. But, most of the times he's either too busy with his sandwich or too sleepy to make sense, but Myka doesn't hold it against him. When he does make his point straight, and Myka can actually locate the constellations, she listens carefully and commits every detail to memory. Pete is a good narrator, Myka has to give him that, and more often than not she enjoys listening about Greek and Roman mythology, a different insight than what she has learned. And Myka knows Pete enjoys teaching her the stars. She knows it makes him proud knowing something she doesn't and he teaches her gladly, almost brotherly.

She sighed. Almost five years ago, Mrs. Frederic came knocking at her door with an invitation to endless wonder. And she had been right. The Warehouse wasn't the only thing holding endless wonder; it was its occupants as well. Artie's knowledge of all things artifact-y; Claudia's superhuman ability with computers; Pete's protectiveness; Steve's calmness and meaningful insight; and Helena's past. All of them were endless wonders, and Myka, herself, wasn't. Myka was running out. Her wonder nearing an end, proving that no matter they work in the place where miracles can happen, sometimes, some things where impossible to avoid, that endless wonder was just not enough.

The crystal door opened and Myka breathed in the summer air. She hoped it wasn't Pete, because she might breakdown and cry in his arms again.

"Hey, Myka, you should come and see H.G. playing. It's –"

Steve. Myka shuddered. What was she supposed to say to him? She couldn't lie to him. Maybe Steve was worse than Pete.

She heard him come closer and a warm hand found its place in her back. She inhaled shakily. She was so not ready for this.

"Hey, Myka, what's wrong?" His voice was so soft and concerned and she wanted to punch him so hard.

"Is it because of H.G.?"

Myka turned to look at him. It was part of it, yes. She still didn't know how to tell her the truth, and deep down inside she knew she had to. Myka knew neither Pete nor Helena would leave her side when the time had to come; none of them would if she was to tell them, but still, Myka was terrified.

"Yeah," there, half-truth. Steve couldn't identify half-truths, could he? The hand moving to her shoulder and the stiffing position she caught of him out of the corner of her eye told her that in fact, Steve could identify half-truths. And it bothered her so much.

"You're not telling me something, Myka."

"Please, Steve not now."

"Then when? Something is eating you alive, Myka. You have to trust the people around you. I mean, we would take a bullet for each other –"

"I have cancer, Steve." She really _needed_ to stop blurting it out.

Steve gasped, much alike Pete.

"Do Artie and Claudia –"

"No, just you and Pete."

Steve frowned. "You mean, H.G. –"

"I can't tell her. I don't know how. I mean, she's just back and I don't know if she's going to stay –" Myka trailed off, knowing that she possessed the final piece of Helena's stay and it made her uneasy.

They stayed silent for long moments, Steve's hand never leaving her shoulder, if anything, holding tighter as if in any moment Myka would slip away of his grasp.

"Just ask her," Steve said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Ask her to stay. She's only waiting for you to ask her to stay," the younger man finished with a smile and moved to wrap Myka in his arms. While Pete played the older brother role, Steve had assumed the younger one. And it made Myka's heart ache, because either way, they were a family. A small, dysfunctional family, and Myka loved each and every one of them with every bit of her being and it hurt so much knowing she had to be the one to leave. Again.

Steve stepped back and Myka could see tears shinning in his baby blue eyes. He was so young and Myka wasn't going to be able to watch him grow and turn into a somewhat copy of Pete. Steve leaned and kissed Myka's cheek once. As well as Pete, Steve was going to be there.

The young man retreated inside and Myka watched how he talked to Helena and snatched the controller out of her hands. Steve sat down next to Claudia and pretended like nothing ever happened. Myka was grateful. Until Helena stepped outside and stood in front of her, gazing into her eyes. Myka stood her ground. A loving look from the inventor wasn't going to be enough this time.

"Are you going to stay?" She asked harshly.

Helena was taken aback, and her eyes told Myka she really wasn't expecting her harshness. But it was now o never. She was going to do it her way either Helena liked it or not.

"Myka, I –" she took two steps forward, the same Myka took back.

"Are. You. Going. To stay?" she repeated the question, then breathed and continued her rant. "I need to know you won't runaway again and leave me like the real mess I am. I know I couldn't handle you leaving a third time. I need to know you'll be here, because, Helena, I really need you here."

"Myka," Helena pleaded.

"No. If you're not going to stay, then leave. Leave right now." And turned her back to the inventor.

"Myka," she didn't turn around. "Myka, could you please look at me?"

And she did. And it was a huge mistake. The seriousness adorning Helena's eyes made Myka's stomach twist and turn. Maybe it wasn't _that_ wise to give her the opportunity to leave.

"Haven't you realized our luck? Every time I feel like I can be by your side, a commotion surges and I am taken away. Myka, I am willing to stay with you for as long as I live, but I have learned through the years that the Universe may not agree. And every time, it gets harder and harder to say goodbye. That's why I've been away. I care too much about you, my dear Myka, to let you slip away one more time."

Tears were running down Myka's cheeks and this time, she didn't refuse Helena's advances when she stepped into her personal space. The English woman brought their foreheads together and Myka sighed at the contact, closing her eyes. Helena's arms came around her waist. There was no passionate kiss or anything, there was just Helena's presence around her. And it was all Myka needed.

Eventually, Myka pulled back and with soulful, gorgeous green eyes, and looked at her counterpart. "Stay?"

"Until we grow old and grey and can't move."

Myka knew that sounded an awful lot like forever, but limited to smile. She lowered her head onto Helena's chest and closed her eyes, listening to her constant heartbeat. The truth remained unsaid, but Myka knew now wasn't the time. Now she had Helena all for herself. Permanently. No matter what happened with Paracelsus or her medical situation, Myka simply knew Helena wasn't going anywhere. Like Pete and Steve, Helena was staying, willing to be right beside her.

It was the calm before another storm. The first battle won of a continuous war. And Myka was going to squeeze every single moment of peace out of it.

_But the nights can't hide the days _

_that the tears roll down her face. _

_And the light hits those eyes _

_as she's dying to say: _

_Just take me away._

All that I am – Parachute.


End file.
